


My Chemical Romance

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have no self control, M/M, this is a crack fic i stg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Кит эмо.





	My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autistictobio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/gifts).
  * A translation of [MCR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321177) by [Autistictobio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistictobio/pseuds/Autistictobio). 



> You can also read it here :) ↓  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6090599

22 марта 2016 года, в далеких галактиках Кит, резидент эмо™ каким-то образом сумел найти черную черепаху, черную версию своего пиджака и черный лак для ногтей.  
  
Лэнс смотрит на своего друга и говорит:  
  
— Черт побери, Кит, ты выглядишь, скорее, как эмо, а не как нормальный!  
  
Кит цокнул Лэнсом:  
  
— Сегодня, Лэнс, утро дня, а не розыгрышей!  
  
Лэнс в замешательстве смотрит на своего друга.  
  
— В этот день три года назад мир столкнулся с ужасной трагедией... — Лэнс в ожидании. —  _Мy Chemical Romance_  распался.


End file.
